All Or Nothing
by MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus
Summary: COMPLETE She needs the one thing she had lost; the boy she had left. He thinks he has a chance. He thinks she’s falling for him. Two people in love… one major break up… and one major heart break. She doesn’t need the blue-green eyed boy. He needs


All Or Nothing  
  
A/N: Cliché title, I know. This was inspired by the song "All or Nothing" by O-Town... and old song, yes I know. But... I've wanted to write a break up since I broke up with my boyfriend today.  
  
Disclaimer: I definitely don't own anything; and nobody owns me.  
  
Summary: She needs the one thing she had lost; the boy she had left. He thinks he has a chance. He thinks she's falling for him. Two people in love... one major break up... and one major heart break. She doesn't need the blue-green eyed boy. He needs her.  
  
All Or Nothing

* * *

"FINE! WE'RE OVER!"  
  
A door slammed and footsteps gradually became louder as a pretty broad ran down the hall. Her red hair covered her face; blurring her vision to the point where she couldn't see where she was going. She doesn't even remember running into him; emerald eyes meet blue-green; he pulls her into a tight hug, not questioning the tears that were falling down her beautiful face.  
  
Soothingly he pulls her towards the common room and sits down with her on the couch. He listens as she pours out her heart of how his best friend had messed up. She gives details and his heart cried for her. Accusing her boyfriend of cheating was one thing, but he heard her say that she didn't know if it was the truth or not. She confided that as much as she doesn't want it to be true, she does. She had made a big deal out of nothing and now her hearts broken. Even through all the pain he still finds himself happy that she's free again. Free for the taking... free for him. It wasn't his fault he fell in love with the fiery witch.  
  
She wants hugs a lot more over the next three days. He watches over her, and she thanks him. He stares at her, and to his surprise she blushes. It puts this hope around him. False hope, perhaps? He doesn't know. He wants to hold his gain, his friend's loss, in his arms even if it's just for goodnight hugs, and long thank yous. She pulls him away from his friends, pleading that she needed him, that he meant so much to her.  
  
But what she doesn't realize is she doesn't need her ex boyfriend's best friend; she needs him. She needs to be held in those Quidditch shaped arms. She needs to stare into those hazel eyes. She needs to be able to crawl into bed with on cold rainy nights when she needs warmth. She needs the one thing she had lost; the boy she had left. She doesn't need the blue-green eyed boy. He needs her.  
  
He thinks he has a chance. He thinks she's falling for him. But she's not; she's falling more in love with her ex from a distance. She's sorting out her feelings... she's talking to the man that needs her to be his. He just doesn't understand. He thinks she's giving him her all. But she feels as though she's giving the same thing she's taking: nothing.  
  
They sit on the grounds now, Hogsmeade, actually. They're talking again, laughing as they seem to do a lot now. Their friendship has gotten pretty strong. He feels that soon he'll be able to ask her out. Soon she'll be over his best friend... Because nobody had taken James seriously. Nobody thought he had really fallen in love with Lily Evans nor did they believe that she had fallen for him. Everyone thought it was just to get him to stop talking about her. He hoped it was just a little relationship. She thinks everyone knows that he and her are in love. He thinks she's just another girl to James; he thinks James is just another boy to her.... He doesn't know.  
  
He jokes with her and her laughing stops as she sees James walk by. James sends her a small smile before walking along with Sirius. He tells her another joke, hoping she will laugh and turn her attention towards him once more. Instead he sees her hold up a hand and he watches her eyes follow James. He sees James walk towards a group of girls and he watches her sit back down on the bench, staring off at the village in the distance. He watches her let a tear fall.  
  
All at once he looks away too, cursing himself for being so foolish. He had seen the distant look in her eyes as she looked away from James. He saw the love she held for him. The love he wished she could return. He realizes she doesn't need him. She doesn't need the blue-green eyed boy. Maybe she does... just not... just not the way he needs her. Oh yes. He needs her.  
  
But he should have known. He should have known that it was only a matter of time before Lily fell for James' charm. He should have known that he couldn't compete. James, star Quidditch player, Head Boy, top grades in every class versus he, Remus Lupin, Hogwarts werewolf, dreamer and reader. But he still reasons with himself, Lily's a dreamer too; Lily loves to read and be taken to a totally different place. And then he's brought back into reality. Two people such as him and Lily Evans are too much alike to find love. He knows that Lily completes James as much as James completes Lily.  
  
He feels his heart beat faster as James walks over to them. He sits quietly, watching James tilt Lily's chin up and kiss the lips he's been dying to kiss; James kisses the lips Remus would give his right arm to kiss. Lily breaks away, looking up questioningly.  
  
"James—"  
  
"Shh," he replies pulling her back into a kiss. "I love you, Lil."  
  
"I love you too, James."  
  
More tears creep down her face as he pulls her into a hug and Remus fells his heart break. He was officially heart broken. He looked away, towards Sirius and Peter who were talking to some girls. Quietly he stands up, trying to walk towards the two boys. But James stops him.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of her for me, Moony."  
  
Remus' stares at James who was grinning then looks towards Lily who has a watery smile; he nods falsely after seeing James whisper something into Lily's ear making her blush. The helper, that's what he'd always be. He'd be the friend and the helper. He'd take care of what wasn't his, while wishing it was. He would watch over Lily, praying for her to see him for more than he was. He would kiss the one picture he had of her; it was Muggle so the Wizarding one wouldn't blush or get upset.  
  
And as he walks towards the girls that immediately welcome him into the group he realizes that maybe life's not so bad. Maybe he wasn't meant to find love, or happiness. Maybe all he was meant to be a loving friend, or a thoughtful teacher. Maybe he wasn't meant to have it all. Maybe he was meant for nothing... 


End file.
